The Lioness Queen II: Nala's Pride
by Scuta5
Summary: Along with Nala's help, Simba reclaimed his land, and position as king. Nala's story isn't over. The Circle of Life continues, with the birth of Nala's son and daughter: Kopa and Kiara. Kopa befriends a hyena, and this friendship changes the Pride Lands forever. Can Kiara reunite a divided pride? And the gifts and tribulations of being a queen and mother, begin for Nala! Complete!
1. Prologue

The Lioness Queen 2: Nala's Pride

Prologue

A golden furred lion cub was running through the wet early morning grass, and the cub left muddy paw prints, when he walked in an area with dirt. He lifted his nose high, and inhaled. Smelling the lovely scents of Africa. The lion cub had blue eyes, just like his mother. Which made his stare, almost mesmerizing, and he greatly resembled his father. When his father was a cub though. He had a much longer tuft of fur on the top of his head as well, unlike his father did, when he was a cub.

The lion cub looked back, and stood regally, smiling warmly, yet fiercely over the lands he would someday rule. He certainly was most like his mother. Personality wise. His mother and father were none other than: Nala and Simba. They named this cub: Kopa.

Kopa looked back, at his mother, who was taking her time, enjoying the grass on her paw pads, and the warm sun on her back. She in fact, appreciated the life she had. Not that she didn't before, but ever since the events that almost destroyed this legendary land, she learned to respect it and admire it, even more so. Nala became queen to the Pride Lands, and Pride Rock only months ago, and during some time after she started as queen; Kopa was born.

Nala's build got a little thicker, due to her now being a bit older. And she was wiser too, a bit laid back as well. Simba on the other paw, seemed to have small issues, for he was having random nightmares about his father's death. He had those often, as a cub, when Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the Warthog looked after him, for awhile. The nightmares would soon cease, at least for awhile.

Nala has shown some signs of being pregnant, with her second cub. But this time, she didn't want to figure out the cub's gender right away. Nala was contemplating on what to name her cub. If the cub was male, she'd name him: Ni. If the cub were to be female; Nala would choose the name: Kiara. Nala remembers her mother mentioning a lion by the name of Ni, when she was a cub. And thought the name was fascinating indeed. She once thought what Ni was like. Nala's train of thought was lost as Kopa stood in front of her and smiled warmly.

Kopa looked behind his mother, toward the Elephant Graveyard, and tilted his head. "Mom, I'd like to visit the Elephant Graveyard." Kopa said, excitedly, standing tall again, showing no fear of the gloomy place.

Nala's ears flattened at the mention of that place, and looks back at it, and sighs lightly, looking toward her son. "Maybe someday, as long as your father or I, is escorting you." Nala replied firmly.

"Why not Zazu? He's an adult?" Kopa asked.

Nala raised a brow, and smirked lightly. "I don't think Zazu would be a very good idea."

Kopa growled playfully, pawing at his mother. He was certainly a rambunctious cub. She played with him, her bond with her son growing immensely, and a good thing at that. Nala loved Kopa, with all her heart, and would do her best to raise him. During the romp between mother and son. Nala looked ahead, and saw a very dried up land, that was on the border of the Pride Lands. Nala heard rumors that Zira and the rest of Scar's followers, decided to take residence there. Kopa once again gained her attention, and she smiled warmly at her son.

Kopa loved his mother, just as equally. As short as his time here, would be, he affected the lives of many, in a positive way. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Kopa's story, has just begun.


	2. Chapter 1: Friends for Life

This chapter, and later chapters, have been inspired by/are based off, The Lion King Audio Book, titled: Friends for Life. I don't own any characters or songs, Disney does.

Chapter One: Friends for Life

A day has past, and Kopa admired the Pride Lands. Sure it was still recovering from Scar's reign, but ever since Nala and Simba returned, it was 'healing' although not as fast as Simba hoped. But it was getting more beautiful with each passing day. Kopa was bored, and walked down the steps of Pride Rock, looking for his father.

Kopa eventually found his father walking towards a water hole, and Kopa growls playfully. "Dad, let's play!" Kopa asked, almost as a playful demand.

The Lion King looked down at his son. "I'm sorry, Kopa, but I'm on my way to try and solve an issue concerning hyenas. They are intruding again." Simba replied. The king then lowered his head, and lapped at the water. After doing so, he went on his way to deal with the hyenas.

Kopa's ears flattened against his head, but perked up once he saw Timon and Pumbaa. He quickly ran over to them. They were eating grubs, nothing new there. Timon and Pumbaa greeted the young prince. "Hello." Replied Kopa, and then got in a pouncing position, and was about to play with the small meerkat. But Timon screamed and hid behind Pumbaa.

Kopa growled softly in annoyance to no one playing with him, or in the right way. "Oh come on, Timon. You're no fun.." Kopa said, and then turned his gaze toward the Elephant Graveyard. He smirked as he realized Timon tried to pretend that Kopa wasn't there, and Timon began to think about the insect grubs again, along with Pumbaa. Kopa crept away, as best he could, and headed toward the Elephant Graveyard, curiosity winning over the words of his mother.

Kopa arrived to his desired destination in thirty minutes, and realized that there wasn't any grass or clean water available. Of how the hyenas survived here, was beyond the young lion. He saw massive skulls of ancient elephants. The bones were dry and even cracked, the dirt was soft, to Kopa's surprise.

Kopa then heard a young female scream for help, his furry ears perked up from the sudden noise, and followed the sound of the screams. He reached the area of where the screaming was coming from. A young hyena was sticking half way out a whole, while a poisonous snake started to slowly wrap around her. The hyena was clearly stuck, and couldn't move.

The hyena realized a lion cub was there, and she looked to him, her pupils dilated, and she tried to call out for his help, but the snake was constricting faster, making it unable for her to make any sound. Kopa hesitated at first, seeing as lion and hyena were enemies. But he acted quickly, running toward the snake, to help said hyena. Kopa hissed and scratched at the snake, scaring the snake a great deal, that it loosened it's grip, and slithered away.

The hyena started to slow her breathing, trying to recall what just happened, her chest heaving, taking in air, that was she was deprived of, seconds ago. The hyena tilted her head, after relaxing, and looked at him with confusion, then glared at him, recalling him as the enemy. She quickly climbed out, and the fur on her back raised, as she was ready to defend her self if need be. Kopa did the same, almost, not taking his eyes off the female hyena.

"What are you doing here? Uh...Pridelander?" asked the hyena sharply.

"Yes, I am from the Pride Lands, and I am here, because I saved you. I am no threat. I promise." Kopa said softly, as the hyena reluctantly lowered her defenses, believing him.

"Nor am I, any harm to you." she replied. Her voice soft, and gentle. It made Kopa more relaxed then he should be, in such a dangerous place.

The hyena had light green eyes, and her fur was a bit lighter then the usual tone of a hyena's fur is supposed to be.

"Do you have a name?" Kopa asked.

The hyena wrinkled her muzzle from his question, but relaxed her facial muscles. "Yes! Even hyenas are that sophisticated. My name is Asante – that means "thank you" by the way, thank you for saving me from the snake." She said, while sitting up, and shaking her body, trying to forget the terrifying experience.

"My name's Kopa. And you're welcome." He replied with a smile on his maw, and his ears perked in a silly pose.

"Do...do you want to play with me?" Asante asked.

Kopa purred happily, finally someone to play with. "Yes! What do you want to play?"

"Throwing bones."

Kopa scrunched his muzzle in disgust. "What? Yuck!"

Asanta began to giggle. "I was joking."

In the distance the two could hear someone call out Kopa's name. "Kopa, where are you, time to come home!"

Asante tilted her head. "Who was that?" She asked, curious.

"My mom. I'm sorry...I have to go." Kopa whimpered, and his ears flattened against his head, saying good-bye to Asante, and she returns the farewell. Soon after, Kopa runs back home. Asante sighed softly.

Back at Pride Rock, Kopa finally arrived, after a few moments, and Nala was giving him a disappointed look. "Kopa, what did I say about the Elephant Graveyards?" Nala asked firmly.

Kopa had his head lowered, and ears flattened against his head. "I...I'm sorry Mother." Kopa apologized for going against her word.

"You should of listened, it's dangerous there." Nala said softly, lying near her son, and nuzzling his head. "I just don't want to lose you." She added. Kopa rested between her legs, and nuzzled her chest. The sun slowly started to set, time sure passed for Kopa. There was a long moment of silence between him and his mother. It wasn't awkward, as she was grooming him, for he was a filthy cub, for entering the graveyard.

"I saved a hyena from a snake." Kopa revealed to his mother.

Nala looked down at him, and smiled lightly at his bravery, but the smile faded as she needed to be firm with him at the moment. "My son...Lions and hyenas have been enemies for countless generations, but it was good of you to put away your differences with the hyena, to save it's life. That does make me proud." Nala said firmly, yet with understanding.

That night, Kopa thought much about Asante, and wondered if he would ever see her again. Tomorrow would be an eventful one indeed, as Nala would give birth to her second cub. She was still eager as to find out what gender, her cub would turn out to be.


	3. Chapter 2: Friends for Life, part 2

This chapter is based off an "The Lion King" audio book, titled: Friends for Life. I don't own any characters or songs, Disney does. Asante appeared in the Audio book: Friends for Life, and after reading about her, I just had to include her in this story.

Chapter Two: Friends for Life, Part 2

A new day, and Nala had to reside in Pride Rock, due to her now giving birth to her second cub. A few lioness from the pride, were by her side, to look after her. Zazu accompanied Simba on his duties as King, while Timon and Pumbaa were away, visiting Timon's relatives. Kopa was lying on his side, in the grass, a few miles from Pride Rock. He was a bored lion cub indeed. Although the tuft of fur on his head, clearly showed, he was near adolescence. It wasn't very fun for Kopa to be the only cub there. He wouldn't be able to play with be his soon to be born sibling, because it would be too young.

The young lion inhaled, and exhaled. Watching a cloud of dust rise from his breathing. Kopa got no sleep, mainly because of thinking about Asante, and as to why lions and hyenas had to be sworn enemies. Asante seemed to be a decent hyena. He thought also, if he were to be king, he had to explore certain territories, even unexplored territories, and conversing calmly to a hyena, was something that was never explored before by a lion. Kopa's ears perked, for he thought he heard something, but nothing, but the chirping of birds, and the soft gentle winds.

"Kopa." Someone whispered.

Kopa stood up as quickly as he could and looked around.

"Hello?" He called out, sniffing the air, trying to catch wind of who said his name.

"Kopa, over here!" said the voice.

Kopa turned his gaze toward the sound of the voice. It was Asante, she was hiding in a bush, looking left and right, making sure she wouldn't be ambushed by any lion of the pride. Kopa smiled, happy once more, and ran to her.

"Asante, what are you doing here?"

Asante didn't reply, her light green eyes observing the land around her, not willing to let her guard down. She then looks to him, and smiles warmly. "I wanted to see you again...Because well...I don't have anyone one else to talk to." She said softly, and sadly. Kopa purred, and jumped lightly, once.

"Well, you do now." Kopa said, smiling. "And you don't have to hide. You're in no danger at all. All the lioness are busy. You're safe with me."

Asante slowly nodded, creeping out of the bush, and sat down, although still abit nervous. "Oh, Kopa. Guess what? I found a cave with a great echo. I like to visit it, at times. No one knows of it, but me!" Said the female hyena proudly. She looked at the lion cub, and tilted her head, he was frowning.

"Kopa? What's the matter?"

Kopa heard her, but noticed a line of ants being terrorized by a gecko. "You see the ants, and gecko?" He pointed out to them. She looked, and nodded her head in response. "The ants and gecko, can never be friends...It's natural that they don't get along. And my mom told me that lions and hyenas are enemies. I knew that already, but...Is it possible for lions and hyenas to be friends?" Kopa said softly, a frown still upon his maw.

Asante picked up the gecko, and cast it aside. "Look, I've changed the natural order, and I've become friends with the ants." She said. "And yes, Kopa. Lions and hyenas can become friends...For I am your friend. Kopa." She said with a sweet smile.

Kopa purred, impressed with her intelligence. "Hey, shall we hunt crickets?" Kopa suggested. Asante nodded, and so Kopa and his one and only friend, set out, hunting Crickets. They played for hours, and then the sun began to slowly descend. Kopa knew it was time to head back home. First he escorted Asante, to the Pride Land border, making sure she got home safely. After doing so, he left for home.

Kopa arrived to Pride Rock, and walked up the stepping stones. He went toward the den, and realized that his mother has given birth, to a lioness cub! The cub was a bit chubby, a bit more so, then most cubs, but this wouldn't be an issue to the cub later on in life. As Nala already decided, if her cub was to be female, she'd name it: Kiara.

Nala looked down at her cub, licking the top of it's head, it mewed softly, searching for milk to drink. Nala helped the just born cub, by slowly positioning her self, and the cub soon found what it wanted to feast on. Simba was present to his daughter's birth. Nala was hoping he would be. The cub would be presented to the animals of the Pride Lands, when she is able to open her eyes, but that won't be for some time now.

Days have passed, and Kopa grew a bit, even maturely as well. Asante grew too! They were adolescents now. During the days, that passed by, Kopa and Asante did whatever they could to meet up and play. Their friendship grew stronger, with each passing day, the both of them telling each other of their favorite places to visit, and Kopa still didn't have the courage to introduce Asante to his parents. The sun is slowly rising, and Kopa woke up early to meet with Asante.

Kopa traveled to a certain river, that Asante mentioned. They decided to throw little stones in the river, and he couldn't wait to be around Asante again. He finally arrived, and there she was, with a small pile of stones near her paws.

Kopa bowed to her, and she grumbled teasingly, hating it when he does that, but knows he is only being a silly lion. As they began to throw the small stones, Kopa perked his ears, seeing a dark shroud in the distance. "Hm..." he said aloud."

Asante looked at him, then to where he was looking. "Must be a swarm of locusts." Assumed Kopa. A deep rumbling in the distance, confirmed Asante's fears.

"Kopa...We must go." "She said, firmly.

"Why? I just got here."

The dark shroud came closer, and Asante whimpered. "Kopa, I'm serious, we must go."

"It's just a swarm of locusts." He assured her.

Asante shook her head. "Nay, it's not, it's a storm.

"A rain storm? Oh, rain doesn't hurt." He replied, totally unaware of the coming danger.

"No, Kopa it's worse!" Asante said loudly. Soon the dark shroud was above them, and the rain came down fiercely, and quickly. Thunder and lightning soon followed. Kopa has never seen such a storm before, and was terrified. Asante tried getting the lion to move, but he was too afraid. The bank he was standing on, slowly overflowed with water, as the river was rising.

Soon the bank began to crumble, and it went into the raging river, along with Kopa on top of it. He sank his wet, dirty paws into the drifting land, and called out to Asante, asking for her help. She had her ears pinned against her head, and turned, running away. Kopa didn't understand, as to why she would just leave him like that.

Kopa tried calling out for help, to see if anyone could help him, no one could hear him. He couldn't believe this storm. It was intense. Through the murky water, Kopa thought he could see the backs of Crocodiles, fearing for his life. He decided to make no noise at all, hoping they haven't noticed him. And out from the water, quickly rose a log, hitting the side of Kopa's head, and knocking him unconscious.

Blinding light, filtered through Kopa's eye lids, and he covered his face, from the not so welcomed light. It was from the sun, and he could hear Asante, saying his name.

"Oh, Kopa! Are you alright?" She asked, worriedly.

He removed his paw from his face, and opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. He stood up slowly, his head hurt a bit, but he would be fine.

"Asante...I...I'm alright, but...what are you doing here?"

"I went for help, I gathered crocodile friends of mine to help you."

Kopa was glad that she didn't just leave him. With out her, he would have been a dead lion. "I thank you, Asante."

"You're welcome." She replied, relaxing a bit. Kopa was exhausted from what happened. "That wild ride, wore me out..." said Kopa.

Asante looked at him, and frowned, can clearly see that it did, and knew what she had to do.

"I'll walk you home..." She said with a hint of reluctance.

Kopa asked her if that is truly what she wanted to do, and she assured to him it was. As soon as they arrived the Pride Lands border, Asante stopped, some lioness in her view of vision, and she grew a bit nervous.

"Asante..." Kopa began, not wanting to be afraid anymore of asking her to meet his parents. "I'd like for you too, meet my parents."

Asante sat on her rump, letting fear talk.

"Nay...Today I saved your life, and once you saved mine. One time me, another time you. But don't expect me to go with you! You are still a lion, and I am still a hyena. Both of us know, that our friendship won't last..." She said a bit harshly, and got up, walking away.

Kopa's ears slowly folded against his head in sadness. He had no idea what was with Asante. Did he do something to make her angry? He wasn't sure. But he felt that he had his strength return, enough where he would be just fine, with out an escort.

As he neared Pride Rock, he looked back, seeing that a whole day already passed, and was hoping to see Asante in the far distance, but she was already gone. Depression slowly crept through Kopa, as he felt he would never see his friend again. But! His ears perked up, from hearing her voice.

"Kopa, wait!" Asante shouted out to him. No longer caring if she was in lion territory. "I am sorry for what I said...I...Are we still friends?" She looked at him, with deep regret from her actions, and hoping he could forgive her.

Kopa purred, and ran to Asante. Nuzzling her nose gently. This was the first time he has ever done so. His body close to hers. He hasn't been this close to her before, and she was actually enjoying this closeness. Asante thought he smelled nice for a lion, but took her mind off that, and nuzzled him in return.

He stopped nuzzling the hyena. To Asante, it looked as if Kopa blushed once, but it was hard to tell now. "Yes, Asante, of course I forgive you. You're my best friend. My only friend. You and me! Forever." Kopa said warmly.

"Now, I promise you won't be harmed. No ill will, shall befall you here, as long as I'm around." Kopa added while getting ready to run. "So, race you there?" he said, challenging his friend.

Asante smirked, and shook her head. "But you're always so slow..." She teased, and then nodded. The two friends then ran toward Pride Rock.


	4. Chapter 3: Battle For The Throne!

This chapter is based off/inspired by the Lion King Audio book Titled: Fight for the throne. I don't own any characters, or songs, Disney does. I would not of been able to write this, and the previous chapters with out the help of The Lion King Wiki web site, and I've put my own little twists on the stories, that this and the previous chapters are based off of, Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Friends For Life, part 3: Battle for the Throne!

The introduction of Asante, to Nala and Simba went well enough, but there was more tension between Simba and Asante, then there was between Nala and Kopa's friend. Asante was polite to the king and queen, and Nala could tell that this hyena was good at heart, and courageous. Nala convinced Simba to grant Asante protection, while in the Pride Lands. News of the friendship between Kopa and Asante traveled greatly, some even thought it to be a false tale. But others took it seriously, none more so than the hyena known as: Fisi.

Fisi, with uncanny luck, managed to over hear a conversation between Kopa and Simba. Kopa asked his father, as to why the lion must be king. Simba thought Kopa asked the oddest questions, but was perhaps smart to think of said questions. Kopa's question sparked an idea in Fisi's twisted mind. Fisi's friend, Kesho the cheetah, was the perfect choice for what he had in mind.

Nala allowed the lioness's she trusted the most, to take care of Kiara, who was born some days ago, and a good thing at that, because Simba would need her support in what was to come. Simba gathered a few animals to speak with him, if there were any troubles going on, or the sighting of any rogue lions. At the moment a zebra was discussing with Simba about the violent storm that hit the Pride Lands yesterday. The very storm, Kopa managed to survive. The conversation was cut short, as Fisi entered the scene, he had his head held high, being all cocky. Pleased with his secret plan.

"Such nonsense!" Fisi interrupted harshly. All was silent, and everyone looked around to see who said that. Fisi dared to approach the lion king.

"Who are you? And why are you in my lands?" Simba demanded an answer from the unwelcome hyena. Sure, he trusted Asante, but this hyena, he didn't even know.

"The question is, who are you?" Fisi replied. Simba's ears twitched, hearing that question once before, but this time, he knew! "The Lion King?! Was there ever a vote cast? No, because of that, you are to be challenged!" Fisi concluded.

Whispers traveled through the gathered animals, and couldn't believe, this hyena was dis respecting the son of Mufasa. "Who is to challenge me? There is no one, now leave Fisi." Simba ordered the hyena.

"I'm here, to challenge you, Simba!" said a cheetah. It was Kesho!

The animals became excited, and even a bit angered of this plan against Simba's rule as king. "You! Come to me." Simba replied firmly at Kesho, to show some authority still, in front of his people. Simba and Kesho walked toward Pride Rock, while Fisi stayed behind, and let the plan proceed.

Nala watched silently at the sidelines for now, but would speak her mind if needed. She followed, always going to be by her mate's side. No matter what.

"You dare challenge me in public, Kesho? To challenge your king? Because of this, I will give you a chance." Simba told the cheetah. Nala's ears flattened against her head, and got to Simba's side.

"No way! There is no way a cheetah can rule these lands. It's always been the lion who was destined to rule." Nala said sharply.

"And look at what his Uncle did to the Pride Lands!" Kesho replied harshly.

Nala growled. "Simba isn't his Uncle! He and I have brought The Pride Lands to it's original state."

"Aye, but Simba could abuse his power, and you could abuse yours!" How can we trust lions again, to rule us all?" Kesho said. "We can't." Kesho replied.

Simba looked down quickly, but hoping, no one noticed, and raised his head. He was king. It was his birth right, to rule. Kopa and Asante were at the bottom of Pride Rock, listening to what is occuring, and Fisi soon arrived there. He sure was brave or dumb enough to approach the king and queen's home. Kopa glared at Fisi, wishing to tear this hyena's throat out. But he was meant to be the future king, and wished to be a respected one, yet feared, for good reasons of course.

"Be careful of your words, Fisi. They drip with poison, but you can't win!" Kopa said. Asante looked at Kopa, and smirked. He has matured indeed, and she admired him even more that day.

"Simba, should be careful of what words he shall use, if you send Kesho to his death, we will all see you as a coward, and word of this will spread. Rogue lions will seek out this land, and challenge the cowardly lion who doesn't deserve to rule it!" Fisi hissed, looking out to the other animals, while saying it.

Kesho was starting to regret ever letting Fisi talk him into this. He could imagine Nala pushing him over the promontory of Pride Rock. He of course, forgot that Nala was not that cruel of a queen. Heck, she was cruel at all. Firm. Yes, but certainly not Scar. But he did like the idea of being a king, and continued with the plan.

"Simba! You're not going to listen to this mangy hyena, are you?" Nala asked, then looked to Asante, a frown on her face. "Nothing against you, Asante."

Asante said nothing, not wanting to get involved.

"I propose a race! Between Simba and I." Kesho suggested.

"A race? That is not a fit challenge. Cowards run away. This challenge should be: Fang to Fang, claw to claw. A real challenge." Kopa entered the conversation.

"Aye, do you agree with the young prince?" Nala asked, looking out to the animals of the Pride Lands.

They all cheered. "Long live Simba. Busa Simba!" The animals said in unison.

The challenge between Simba and Kesho, was to be taken place in a few hours. Simba was a great fighter, but Kesho was a bit younger than he, and this brought very little worry into The Lion King. Asante was beginning to feel terrible, for she thought if she hadn't become friends with Kopa, that Fisi would not of created this plan. She felt that this was all her fault, and blamed her self, greatly.

Kesho meanwhile was getting ready for the challenge, as did Simba. Nala though, could sense something bothering Asante.

"Asante, what troubles you?" Nala asked softly.

Asante looked to the queen, her eyes glistened. "I'm sorry, my queen...If I wasn't so selfish, Simba's rule wouldn't be in jeopardy."

Nala shook her head. "No, do not blame your self. You've done nothing wrong, and to be honest. You've taught me, and Simba, that we all are one. No matter what shape or size. Even specie. We shouldn't blame another, for the actions someone else did." Nala said, reassuringly.

Asante felt better from Nala's words, but wasn't very fond of what Fisi, was doing, even Kesho. The time has come for the challenge between Simba and Kesho. To make things even more challenging, the battle for the throne had to take place in the Gorge. The very same gorge where Mufasa died, and each participant, couldn't cross a line, if they did, the animal would lose the fight for the throne. The line was made of rocks, so it would be easier to see. Simba did his best to keep the haunting memories of this place of ruining his chances, to keep his title as king. One other rule was that any challenger to fall on their side, will be the loser.

Simba got in position, and Kesho did the same. Animals cheered mainly for Simba, while only Fisi half heartedly rooted for Kesho. Simba roared, and charged at the cheetah, using his brute strength to try and knock the cheetah out of the challenge. Kesho dodged, and hissed. His ears pinned back, and he quickly thrusts his paw, at Simba, but missed.

Simba corned Kesho, the best he could. Kesho got out of the way, going behind the line, jumping over them, using his agility to jump off the side of the gorge, and slash at Simba, knocking him down in the process. Simba began to bleed, and fell on his side. While Kesho landed in the respected part of where the fight had to take place.

"YES! Kesho wins." Fisi yelled, his voice echoing off the gorge walls. Could simba lose his title as king in the same place as his father did. The same place where his father was killed?

Some of Simba's followers were speechless, while the others, were shouting in disagreement, because Kesho cheated.

"No! Kesho knocked Simba down, thus the Pride Lands shall be granted to Kesho." Fisi yelled again, and the animals were once again, silent. Nala and Kopa ran to Simba's side. Simba grunted, and his wounds would heal, but they still hurt at the moment. He couldn't believe it, he felt like a little cub again, powerless, and in truth, he felt that Kesho gave it his all, and as king, he had to step down.

"I submit...Kesho...the lands belong to you now..." Simba said, with sadness.

The animals, along with Kopa and Nala tried to bring Simba to see reason. But to no avail. The sky grew dark, and Kopa was at first afraid it was another storm, but his fears were put to rest, as some of the clouds, just poured soft rain.

Nala then stood up, and did so, regally. "Animals of the Pride Lands. Simba has shown to us all that he qualifies for the title of king! Scar did a terrible job, and we all know that Kesho fought for the very wrong reasons to be king. He fought for the title, not for you. Simba fought for all of us." Nala said firmly, yet with respect to Simba, and disdain to Kesho and Fisi.

The animals then looked at Fisi and Kesho. Asante wanted to do good for Simba, and the others, and so she spoke up.

"Fisi wanted a vote, and so I say we cast one. I vote for Simba, as King of the Pride Lands!"

The animals all cheered, agreeing with her. Kesho ran off, knowing full well, if he stayed, he could be killed. Fisi glared at them, and ran off. The rain lightly wet the fur, and dry skin of the animals. "Busa Simba." The animals said in unison, those words echoing off the walls. Simba had to tend to his wounds, but they would heal just fine. Kopa purred, and sat neat Asante.

"Thank you, Asante...For being my friend, and helping my dad keep his title as king." Kopa said with great respect to the hyena.

Asante lightly leaned against him, and placed her paw on his. "You're welcome. It's the least I can do." She replied. For that split second the both of them, tuned everything out, and Asante leaned forward, to press her nose against Kopa's, but stopped her self, and looked away from his beautiful blue eyes. Kopa purred, and nuzzled her neck, grateful to have her, as his friend.

Simba's title as king of the Pride Lands was safe. But, Simba felt that he should train harder, if he is to remain king, and he did so. Unbeknownst to them all, Zira watched in the shadows, this event that almost ended Simba's rule. After the brief struggle for the title of King, Zira quickly left, not wanting to be found in a place where she was exiled from. She intended to return someday to the Pride Lands, for her own personal reasons. But for now, peace still prospered in the Pride Lands.


	5. Chapter 4: Could it Be?

Chapter Four: Could it Be?

Later in the day after Simba was voted to remain king of the Pride Lands, Asante was in the Elephant Graveyard. She would have been in the Pride Lands, but these certain conflicting emotions were tugging at her heart. Ever since she saved Kopa from the violent storm, she started to think of him as attractive, and even the possibility of being more then friends with him. She honestly felt that was the problem mainly. He was a lion, and she, a hyena.

Yes, she cared greatly for Kopa, and would always be there for him. He was her best friend. But lately, she has been wanting more. But why would a lion prince ever think of a mangy hyena in such a manner. What would he say if, she told him about her feelings. Would he reject her, or return the feelings? Asante knew deep down, that she had feelings for him, not because of his attractiveness, but because of his personality.

Oh, what would Nala and Simba think? There always has been a lioness as a queen of Pride Rock. Others would probably disagree with the idea of a hyena as queen. But Asante was getting too ahead of her self. She knew this was no crush at all, she liked Kopa very much.

Asante whimpered, and felt confused, unsure of what to do. Yes, she was brave, but this was the second time she was truly afraid. She didn't know any other male hyenas, so that ruled out the idea of being with a hyena, and bearing pups with him. Asante and Kopa were growing fast, and learning more about the world around them. It's not as easy, as a cub or pup may think.

Meanwhile in the Pride Lands, Kopa was dealing with similar emotions.

He has grown to respect the hyena he once saved, and later became his friend. Those feelings started after she saved him from the storm. She risked her own life, to save his. It was clear she cared for him. Kopa growled in annoyance, due to his predicament.

"A hyena?! Kopa! Really?!" He thought to him self, but his anger and confusion subsided as a memory of her, made him smile. Her light green eyes sparkled at night, and Kopa couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Yes, he thought a hyena to be a beautiful creature. Asante was different then the other hyenas, for many good reasons. Because of who she was, he started to have great feelings for her.

"What would mother and father think?" Kopa said, and his heart sank. He didn't know if they would accept a hyena as their son's mate, let alone, the later queen of the Pride Lands. Like Asante, Kopa got ahead of him self. Does Asante even like him that way, he wasn't sure. She has gotten more playful and friendly around him lately, but he didn't make anything of it.

He wanted to spend time with her right now, but was nervous to. Kopa wanted to push away these feelings, and not act upon them, afraid of what his mother and father would think. And what would Asante think? Would she return those feelings, or reject them? Kopa shook his head, and took a deep breath, never have felt like this towards anyone before. It's not like there are any lioness he could becomes mate with.

Kopa stood up, and shook his body, yawning and stretches. He sniffs the air, and sighs deeply. Ultimately, at the moment, both Asante and Kopa decided to keep these feelings to themselves, as they have done so, for the past few days.

Meanwhile at Pride Rock.

Nala was looking after Kiara this time, because the little cub was alive long enough that she was bound to open her eyes anytime now. And once that happened, preparation was to be made of young Kiara being presented to the other animals of the Pride Lands. Nala nuzzled the cub's nose, and Kiara mewed contently.

Zazu flew in the den, and informed Nala of a few pleasant guests, who have arrived. Nala never stood up, not wanting to leave little Kiara's side, and told Zazu to escort them inside. Moments later Sarafina and Sarabi came into the den. Nala smiled warmly at both lioness she knew, growing up as a cub. They were clearly much older, last time she saw them.

"I never thought I'd see the two of you again." Nala said softly, then concluded with: "Where's Mheetu?"

Sarafina and Sarabi nuzzled Nala. "Mheetu decided to travel, he grew up, my dear daughter." Sarafina said. Nala almost forgot that her brother was no longer a cub.

Simba greeted his mother, with a nuzzle and a purr, also thinking he'd never see her again. But was glad to of done so. For in fact, this would be the last time he would.

Sarafina and Sarabi told Nala and the other lioness of what they've been up to since they left. In fact, Sarafina and Sarabi were always seen together, as cubs.

"Mother, I'd like you too meet, Kiara. My daughter." Nala said warmly, and with deep love for the cub. Nala then told Zazu to find Kopa, and bring him back here, for he could meet his grandmother.

Kopa arrived soon enough, trying to cast aside the thoughts of Asante at the moment, and finally saw his grandmother: Sarafina.

"Hello." Kopa said to her. Sarafina nuzzled him, and purred. "Hello, my grandson." The greeting was a bit awkward, but Kopa assured Sarafina and the others, he was glad to of met her finally. And that made Sarafina happy enough.

Nala eventually told Sarafina and Sarabi of Kopa's friendship with Asante. They found it unusual indeed, but thought it made sense, since there was no one else around, at his age to mingle with. Kopa decided to excuse him self, before he nuzzled his mother, then Sarafina and Sarabi.

Kopa looked out to the lands that would probably be his someday, but cast those thoughts away. He wanted to think of Asante, and see if he really did have feelings for her. He wanted to make sure, instead of just jumping to conclusions.

Meanwhile in The Outlands, Zira sat in the burning rays of the sun, and just stared ahead, her eyes showing no emotion, for many thoughts running through her mind all at once. Then great sadness, and despair crept in her heart. For that small second, she wanted to be with the her friends of Pride Rock. Sarafina. Sarabi, and even wanted to see Nala. Zira sobbed wildly, hitting the dry as a bone ground in frustration, and she emitted one whimper.

This longing for the pleasant past vanished, as soon as it arrived, and she roared out to the skies, waking up a sleeping Vitani and Kovu. Kovu has gotten older, just a few months older than Kopa.

Vitani and Kovu looked at their mother, saying nothing, seeing it best to leave her, as she had a certain episode.

Meanwhile in the Elephant Graveyard, Asante wondered lazily, almost dragging her paws. Asante must of walked enough that she arrived in the Pride Lands, and she looked around, wondering when she did so. For she didn't recall doing so. Kopa has been clouding her mind, intensely. Asante froze in her tracks as she saw Kopa run to her. She then suddenly became nervous, and felt her self shaking. Hoping the lion prince would not notice.

"Kopa! Hi..." She said, her voice almost gave out, when saying that. She cursed at her self, for almost seeming like an idiot.

Kopa cleared his throat, and was going to sit on his rump, but felt too restless to even do so. Asante turned for she could face him properly.

"Asante." Kopa began. "Kopa." Asante began. The both of them said their friends name in unison.

"You go first...Asante." Kopa said, after a few seconds. Asante nodded, and looked down, felt very afraid. Kopa felt the same. For they were about to make a life altering choice. Asante closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She then opened her eyes, and looked to Kopa, she couldn't help but smile. But the smile frowned, as she got serious.

"Kopa. I've...Well...We. We knew each other for a few weeks now. And, I've gotten a wonderful friend out of you. I couldn't ask for anything more." Said Asante, trying to find the right words. Kopa's ears flattened, hearing she couldn't ask for anything more. Asante saw his sadness, and this perked her interest, why would he feel sad from her words. Could it be? "I mean to say...I...look. You're a lion, and I, a hyena. And I'm a hyena who has always been brave. But this time I am afraid. I'm an afraid hyena..." She said softly, looking to him. He held up his paw.

"Asante." Kopa interrupted her, after a few seconds, when she didn't continue. He walked toward her, Kopa closer to her, aloud Asante to think more clearly.

"Asante...Your friendship, and all that you have done for me...I don't know how to repay you...I've grown to respect you greatly..." Asante shook her head, and got a sudden rush of courage, and signaled him to let her continue. Kopa stopped talking, and let her do so.

"I'm a hyena...that started to have feelings for a certain lion. I'm tired of being afraid of these feelings, and no longer going to be afraid of what may or not shall be." She looked into his striking blue eyes, with truth in her very eyes. "This hyena is wanting to know...if you feel the same way, as I feel for you...Then I know what you can do to repay me..." She added, breathing a bit heavier, anxious to know what he will say. "Be my mate, Kopa." She finished talking, looking deep into his eyes, her smaller body basically brushing up against his bigger form.

Kopa looked back at the hyena that confessed her feelings for him. His pupils moved lightly to the left and right, as he was thinking. A warm smile crept upon his maw, and he took a deep breath. Placing his paw on hers, and leaned closer, rubbing his nose against hers, inhaling her scent. Kopa then softly pressed his lips against her own. Giving in to his feelings for the hyena. At first Asante was shocked, but felt immense joy in the gentle kiss.

She closed her eyes, and leaned a bit into him, kissing him in return. Asante and Kopa were finally truly happy, from having these feelings out in the open, and not affecting how they acted toward everything else. Asante's heart beat a bit faster. Kopa broke the kiss slowly, and admired her light green eyes.

"I will always be your lion, Asante. Specie, matters not to me." Kopa said. Asante sighed heavily with relief and happiness.

"I can't see my self being with any other male..." Asante said with warmth.

The both of them were adolescent, but deep down, knew that they had deep respect and love for each other. In a few years, they would be adults anyway. Kopa nuzzled her neck, and purred happily, not wanting this day to end, and they both quickly wondered what the future may bring.


	6. Chapter 5: The Miserable

The title of this chapter is a reference to the musical: _Les Misérables. _

Chapter Five: The Miserable

Kopa and Asante were content with what they've decided, and the very night they became mates was so far the happiest decision they ever made. Lion and hyena, sworn enemies, for generations. Put aside their differences, and became friends. The friendship then became something the both of them never expected to have from the other. But glad, all the same.

Nala saw their friendship as a sign, that anyone could get along, despite the history between their species. And besides, she was an animal, just like Kopa. She had teeth, paws, fur, and a heart. Nala realized, that all animals are one. Simba and Nala were unaware of what Kopa and Asante felt for each other, but they would find out tomorrow.

Kopa and Asante stayed up that night, looking up to the stars. Both of them, lying on their backs. The stars shone brightly, and no clouds at all, in the sky. A light breeze blew, though, having Asante be closer to Kopa. She would have been closer to him anyways. She thought he was very warm, and was much happier being around him.

Their furry bodies lightly touching each other, and no word was being spoken, until Asante wanted to learn more about this lion, she developed feelings for.

"Kopa." She said, softly, and a hint of warmth could be heard, when she spoke his name. "What's it like being a Prince?"

Kopa inhaled, then exhaled. "It's not as laid back, as many would think. Almost every day, I must spend the day with my father, and he teaches me about the Circle of Life. You know, the one thing he taught me, before I met you was that..."

Kopa pointed to the stars, and stopped as Asante looked back at them.

"All the Great Kings, are up there. Watching over us. Always willing to guide us. And that my father would some day be up there, with them."

Asante listened intently, curious and fascinated with the Pride Lands. "Speaking of, somewhat. I faced death every day, while in the Elephant Graveyard. It was, in your face, all these animal bones scattered, and the occasional being preyed on."

Asante then thought about that snake, that almost killed her.

"Death is everywhere, Asante, not just in the Elephant Graveyard. It's all part of the great Circle of Life. We all must do our part in it. We must do great things in our life, for the better of future generations, and for Africa." Kopa said, sounding ever wiser. Asante's ears pinned back.

"Did you save me from that snake, because of your duty as prince, or because you wanted too...Did you become my friend because of your duty...or..." Asante said, getting up lightly, but not all the way, she was still resting her lower body.

"Asante...I did it because it was my duty, but I did so, because I wanted to...I couldn't let the snake kill you. I would of done the same for any other animal." Kopa said firmly. "And I became friends with you, because you are fun to be around, and I became your mate...because..."

Kopa sighed lightly, starting to have very little doubts of why she wants him as a mate. "Asante, did you befriend me...because of my title as Prince? And the same reason for being my mate?"

Asante growled softly, getting up. "Nay! Of course not. I like you, Kopa, very much. I would never do such a thing." She said with a hint of emotional pain. She walked to him, and nuzzled him under the chin.

"Kopa, please...I don't want any doubts between us. Please trust my words. They are of the truth."

Kopa placed his paw on hers, and nuzzled the top of her head. "I'm sorry, I just...I'm sorry for questioning your loyalty to me. I will always be here for you, Asante. I'm not going to leave. I promise you, this." Kopa whispered into her ear, and looked to her, admiring her eyes, blushing softly.

Asante looked back at the lion, with love and admiration, can't wait to spend her life with him. No matter what happens, she would always be by his side.

"I'd be your hyena, even if you weren't a prince." Asante said softly, truth in her words.

"I believe you, Asante." Kopa said, and he purred to her. Asante pressed her ear, against his chest, and listened, his body vibrating lightly. Pretty soon after that, Asante gave him a bit of room, and sat on her rump.

"Asante?" Kopa began, and she looked to him, ears perked with interest.

"How does it feel to be responsible for no one else. It's just...My father has to listen to the issues of other animals, and often must come to conclusions, but I wonder what it's like..."

"Kopa...I've been responsible for me, most of my life. I don't ever recall memories of my parents. It's a miracle, I've survived this long." Asante said.

Kopa emitted one whimper. "I am sorry to hear this..." he said. But the hyena shook her head. "Nay, I'm not...because I would not be the hyena I am today...I would not have fallen for a lion..." She concluded, and looked to him with admiration. She rubbed her nose against his lightly, and he purred happily in response, to her much welcomed affection.

Kopa and Asante eventually lied down. Alone together, nothing to interrupt their peaceful sleeping. Before Asante fell asleep, she knew it was a big thing, her and Kopa were doing. A lion and hyena being mates. She hoped nothing would get in the way of this. She was content, and she was even up to the idea of being a queen. As crazy as it may seem, even if the King would accept her as the later queen.

No matter what, she would be with Kopa. She never cared for any other, as she cared for him.

Kopa also thought him self to sleep. It was very likely that he being mates with a hyena, would be unacceptable. Being friends with one, is one thing. But being mates, is another. And many of the Pride Landers, were unsure of a hyena being able to wonder freely. Kopa didn't care. Things were changing, and for the better of this land. He was prince, and he had to teach his people for their own good.

Indeed, he does care for Asante, and always will. He would rather be with her, than a lioness. He smiled warmly at the thought of spending his life, with Asante.

The next morning, Nala woke to see that Kiara finally opened her eyes. Because of this, it was time to prepare for her presentation. Simba walked on the promontory of Pride Rock, early in the morning, and roared, signaling all the animals to come, and greet a future queen. Nala and Simba were really excited for this day. Even Timon and Pumbaa arrived, before then, to see the presentation.

Meanwhile in the Pride Lands, Asante heard the roar, and got up quickly, frightened, and screamed once. Kopa woke up, and got on his paws, quickly.

"Asante, what is it?!" Kopa asked, then he noticed a few animals heading toward Pride Rock. Asante looked around, and tilted her head. "What is going on?" Asante asked, calming down.

"My sister. It's the day of Kiara's Presentation! I can't miss this." Kopa said, looking to his mate, and was about to head to Pride Rock, but before he could, he smelled a presence, he never has done before. It was a lioness, and she wasn't part of his pride. Asante turned, and saw a lioness with a stripe going down, from the top of her head, down to her back.

Kopa sees her and asks. "Who are you?"

"Have your parents told you nothing?" asked the lioness.

Kopa tilted his head, not sure, on what she was talking about. Kopa and Asante soon realized that the lioness wasn't alone. The unwelcome visitors were Zira and Nuka. Zira had a nasty plot in mind, indeed.

"Answer me, Rogues! No, how about you just leave!" Kopa ordered, looking to them, having a bad feeling about their presence. Asante stood near Kopa, ready to protect him, if she needed to.

"Mom, look, there's that hyena, everyone keeps talking about." Said Nuka.

Asante pinned her ears back, and snarled. Baring her teeth to Nuka.

Zira glared at Asante and Kopa. Hatred building up inside her even more. She couldn't handle it, it was too much. "They let a slattern hyena in the Pride Lands, and to walk freely? Yet not part of their pride. No...I am no longer considering Nala and Simba part of my pride. He exiled us, and thinks he can get away with it!" Zira said, and it looked as if she was talking to her self.

Kopa growled, and walked toward Zira. "How dare you insult, my mate!" Kopa hissed. Zira and Nuka just looked at each other, and laughed. Then their evil smiles vanished, as they could hear the animals at Pride Rock, trumpeting, chirping, etc. To the presentation of Kiara. Zira looked to Nuka, and nodded, giving him the signal.

With all the noise and celebration of the future queen, this was Zira's chance, and it had to be done quickly. Nuka ran toward Asante, and easily pinned her down, she snapped at him, her powerful jaws willing to bite into anything she could reach. But the way, she was pinned, she couldn't get up. Nuka was too strong! Despite his feeble looking body. Kopa tried to get Nuka off his mate, but to no avail.

Zira snarled, and jumped at Kopa with ease. Asante watched in horror as the lioness rogue attacked Kopa. Zira bit into his right fore leg, and with her lower leg, kicking his hind legs, and a crack could be hear. She broke his hind legs, and he roared in pain. The celebration of Kiara's presentation droned out the attack.

Asante's pupils dilated, her heart beating faster, and a wave of great concern washed over her. She couldn't believe on what was happening before her very eyes. The celebration ended, and Asante used this to her advantage, and luckily for them, all the residents at Pride Rock, heard her terrified scream.

Zira and Nuka took this as a time to leave, and they did right away. Asante ran toward Kopa, and a sorrowful frown, planted on her maw. Blood spilled out of Kopa, but the flow of the thick red liquid ceased.

"Kopa!" Asante yelled, and she looked at his wounded body. She was surprised to hear him cough, but blood dripped from the side of his maw. Kopa was alive, but in serious pain.

"Asante..." Kopa whimpered weakly.

Asante nuzzled him gently, and he winced, she backed off, not wanting to hurt him. She lied down, and she grew very worried for him. She lied upon him, softly, and tears streamed down her face, she glared in the direction where Zira and Nuka went. Hatred for them, grew in her heart.

Nala and Simba arrived shortly to the scene. Utter horror, on Nala's face, and she whimpered once. Tears began to stream down her beautiful face. Simba didn't cry, but was in total shock to see his one and only son like this.

"Asante...What happened!?" Nala asked firmly, and with great sadness. Nala didn't wait for an answer and went to her son.

"Kopa, my son..." She said softly.

Kopa didn't move his head, but his eyes went into her direction. "Mom...I...I hurt...It's painful."

"It was a lioness with a stripe going down her back." Asante said, angrily. Nala and Simba's eyes widened, they knew it was Zira.

Zazu flew to the incident, and slowly stopped flapping, to see Kopa all bloody.

"Hush, my little one...You will be all right." Nala said soothingly, while crying softly. She was trying to remain strong for Kopa.

Rafiki eventually arrived, and told both Nala and Simba, that Kopa should rest in his tree. Rafiki's home was often called: The Tree of Life. Kopa was carefully taken to the tree, and the old baboon did his best to help the young prince.

Nala was angered, and saddened by this terrible event. Simba took it even harder. From this day on, he decided to make sure neither Kopa or Kiara would leave another's sight. Dark clouds covered the Pride Lands, shrouding it in darkness, and all of their hearts. Nala and Simba also pushed back the idea of what Asante told them. We are one. The only thing they could think about, was their seriously wounded son.

Asante was at the tree with Kopa's parents. Asante lied by his side, all day. Nala and Simba fell asleep. They tried to fight it, but it eventually won. Asante though, stayed up with Kopa. Rafiki had terrible news for them, but thought it best to keep it to himself.

Asante stroked Kopa's furry cheek, and she was still, sad for what has happened.

"Kopa, I will not leave your side, until you get better." Asante said.

Kopa smiled weakly. His wounds and body were cleaned of blood, but they were pretty deep. Kopa's legs would never heal properly.

"I feel cold... Asante." Kopa said.

Asante sighed heavily, and licked slowly at his cheek, wanting to comfort her mate. His breathing was slow, ever since he was transported to the tree. Asante pressed up against him lightly, hoping to warm him. She had her belly, against his side, and never took her eyes off the prince.

"I'm here to keep you warm...My love." Asante said. Asante and Kopa grew up mentally at this moment, very much so.

Asante placed her paw upon his, and shed silent tears, she even hiccuped. Thinking it was annoying, because it distracted her, from his heart beat. Asante wanted to tell Kopa something. Something she may never be able to tell him at all.

"Kopa..." She said softly, and with compassion and a hint of worry for his well being.

"Y..Y-yes..Asante..." Kopa replied weakly.

She licked her lips, for they were a bit dry, and she gulped. "I love you, Kopa." She whispered in his ear, and licked at his cheek, after doing so.

Kopa heaved, and relazed his muscles after doing so. "Asante...I love..." Kopa began, but his chest stopped moving, and all was silent. His heart beat, couldn't be heard. Panic quickly enveloped Asante, and she placed her paw on his cheek, lightly stroking it.

"Kopa..."

No response. "Answer me!" She said, firmly, and loudly. Nala and Simba woke from the hyena's shout, and walked quickly to their son. Nala sobbed loudly, realizing what has just occurred, and leaned into Simba. Simba's eyes were closed, and he cried silently, but pain clearly shown upon his maw.

Asante did her best, to hold her dead mate's head close to her. But she found it a bit difficult, and she groaned in utter annoyance, grunting. She eventually gave up, and just leaned against his lifeless body. While the King and Queen mourned over their son. Asante raised her head, and screamed in anger and utter sadness to the Great Kings above.


	7. Chapter 6: Zira's Lullaby

Chapter Six: Zira's Lullaby

Asante sniffed. Tears have matted her cheek fur. She looked back at Nala and Simba. Asante with all her will power, removed her self from her best friend...Her mate's side, and allowed the king and queen to be closer to their son. For they were his family, and she didn't want to be selfish.

Nala was saddened and angered, she has just lost her only son. She would never be able to hear his voice again, never play with him again. Oh, she longed to be awake when he passed. Nala felt terrible for not being awake, when he did. Her saddened state, along with Simba's clouded their minds of what he and Asante taught them. That all are one, The death of Kopa did not suit well, with the king and queen.

Nala and Simba, despite their mourning, could finally tell that Asante and Kopa had strong feelings for each other, and they both wondered what would be...If Kopa would still be alive. In truth, they would slowly accept this mateship, just to have their son again. Asante was confused, and being depressed on the death of her only friend, and her first mate. She wondered why did that lioness attack Kopa in the first place. Asante wanted to ask, but ultimately felt it was the wrong time.

Meanwhile outside of the tree, in the darkness, was lurking Zira. She entered the Pride Lands with ease, seeing as the king and queen were to busy mourning over the death of their first born cub. She could faintly hear the sobbing of Nala, and the very sound had Zira smile.

No one knows how Zira basically lost her mind. Yes, there was a misfortune that happened to her, but Scar, in truth, had it much worse. Zira always was a lioness who never let things go, and it wasn't her fault, she was just raised by her mother wrong. She was clearly taught the wrong things, as a cub.

Zira got up on all fours, and walked away from The Tree of Life, sighing in dark content. She was headed toward The Out Lands. On the way back to her home, she continued to replay the sounds of Nala's crying, even that mangy hyena's screams of emotional pain. She at first thought it strange, that it brought comfort to her. But she did. She did enjoy the sound of misery, coming from those who she thought has wronged her.

Hours have passed, and the clouds have vanished, the darkest parts of the king and queen's soul shed some light, and they rested in Pride Rock, slowly learning how to cope with their loss. Rafiki had Kopa's body lie somewhere in the Pride Lands, Asante knew of this, and wasn't really sure about it. But it was part of his belief, that allowed the King and Queen to let this happen.

Asante shivered, as the winds blew. Feeling cold and alone. Not really sure on how to live on with out her best friend. Her best friend who eventually became her mate. Death was indeed, a part of life. It happens, eventually. For anyone, and everything.

Months have passed, and Kiara has gotten older. She was able to leave Pride Rock on her own, and has been able to talk for some time. She was very much like her father, wanting to go out and explore. Simba on the other paw was over protective of his daughter, wanting to stay in the Pride Lands, at all times. Since Kopa's death, no one really spoke of him, or even tried to recall memories of him.

The only one to really do so, was Asante. And this ignoring the past. Ignoring that Kopa existed, was starting to make her very angry, often keeping in the anger. Asante eventually confronted the king and queen. Asante walked toward Pride Rock, and called out to Simba and Nala. They were talking to Kiara, so the hyena decided to go to them instead. Simba was saying something about the Outlands, and to never go there.

"Really? How come?" Asked Kiara, her head tilted.

Nala frowned, and sighed softly, she was about to speak when Zazu flew in.

"The're nothing but back-stabbing, murderous outsiders." Said Zazu.

Kiara wondered why they were, and asked her parents why. A few seconds of past, and Asante growled, walking to Kiara.

"Kiara. They took someone from us...Someone very important. If your parents don't tell you, once you're older, then I will." Asante said firmly, half glaring, half frowning at the king and queen.

Kiara purred, and nuzzled up to her father, nodding soon after towards Asante's direction.

"And keep on the path I've marked for you!" Simba told his daughter, as she bounded off to play.

As soon as Kiara was out of ear shot, Asante turned to the king and queen.

"How could you keep the memory of Kopa, from Kiara?! Kopa's her brother!"

Nala sighed, and then turned her gaze at the hyena.

"It was wrong...I know...Just the pain of losing a son...Is something you can't understand now, Asante." Nala said.

"And speaking of keeping things from others, you never did tell me who that lioness was. And why she..." Asante began but stopped, closing her eyes, fighting back tears.

"Zira...was a part of our pride, but the pride was divided during Scar's reign." Nala replied.

"Because all this, ultimately...A Pride was divided, and neither side seems to let go of what happened?" Asante tilted her head, after asking.

"I thought as king and queen, you both would of tried to fix this...Before there is any more blood shed..." Asante concluded, and turned around, preparing to leave the Pride Lands, to never return.

Simba walked away, saying nothing, a lot to think about. Nala stayed, watching Asante leave, and the queen whimpered. "Asante!" She called out, wanting her friend to come back, and not leave. Yes, Nala felt that Asante has become a great friend indeed. Nala and Simba still had a lot to learn, and being rulers, isn't as easy as others may think.

Nala and Simba were good ruler's, but the divide of this pride, and the death of their son, was holding them back. Thus one of the reasons behind Simba lost to Kesho in the first place. The Circle of Life was in trouble, from a misunderstanding in the past. A misunderstanding and a failure to talk things out, that ultimately left a pride divided...Can the Circle of Life return to it's natural balance, or will all that the Past Kings of Pride Rock, fought for, come undone?


	8. Chapter 7: Own My Own

Part of this chapter has been inspired by the song: "On My Own" from the musical: Les Miserables. I don't own any songs from that musical, or any characters from The Lion King. Asante will be reciting a few lyrics from the song mentioned above, and the song's right belong to the owner. Not me. Also, this chapter takes place 3 years in the future. The reasoning behind this is because there is something I want to do with Asante, and I couldn't wait to do it, in a later chapter. In chapter 8, the story will return to the present day.

Chapter Seven: On My Own

The adult female hyena suddenly wakes up from a nightmare. Her body trembles lightly, and she looks around. "Kopa?" She asked, looking to her side. But no certain lion beside her side. Her ears droop in sadness, and she gets up slowly, not bothering to shake her body free of the dirt, or morning dew.

It was still night time, and Asante decided to take a walk, she then began to speak, softly at first.

"On my Own...Pretending he's beside me." Asante looked to her side again, smiling with love, expecting to see Kopa there, but still he wasn't there. She looked away, and frowned.

"All Alone..." She whimpered.

Happy memories of him, began to rush back, making her ever so happy, yet depressed. His smell. His touch. His voice. Memories. Is all that she could rely on.

"I walk with him...Until morning..." She said, as if she has done so many times in the past, nothing but them in the world. Her voice getting a bit louder.

"And when I lose my way...I close my eyes and he has found me." She said with a great need, in her voice.

"In the darkness...The trees are full of star light." She said, aloud, still.

"And all I see, is him and me. Forever and...Forever. And I know, it's only in my mind. That I'm talking to my self, and not to him." Said Asante, walking toward the edge of a cliff, pacing back and forth, near the edge of it.

She closes her eyes, and whimpers, sobbing, looking up at the stars, basically talking to the Great Kings of the past, now.

"I loved him...But when the night is over...He's gone..."

"The river's just a river...Without him, the world around me, changes! The trees are bare, and the world's full of strangers."

She begins to shout to the stars above with her next words.

"I loved him!" She stops, and opens her eyes, blinking away the tears, but closes her eyes again. Asante slumped to the ground, weeping. Keeping in all that sorrow, has finally taken a toll on her. She gets up slowly, and places a paw on her belly. Wondering what it would be like if she and Kopa could have had children. Oh how she longed for his presence.

She yearned for him again...She wanted to experience the first beautiful moment between mates, when they make love for the first time. But she knew that it would never come for her. The first time being a parent. She never knew what that would be like. She trembled. Missing the lion that changed her life forever.

She almost forgot she was near the edge of a cliff. She sniffled and glanced down. Asante began to ponder. She didn't ponder that long, as all this emotional stress caused her to fall asleep. She had pleasant dreams of the past. When she was just a pup, playing with Kopa, and weeks later when they grew up and became mates. Asante didn't wake the next morning. She has fulfilled her role in the Circle of Life. And she was ultimately content with all that she has done. The last thing on her mind, was a lion. Not just any lion. A lion whose name was: Kopa.


	9. Chapter 8: Queen Nala

Please note, that chapter 7 took place 3 years in the future, and this chapter, chapter 8, brings the story back to the present day.

Chapter Eight: Queen Nala

Nala looked on, as Asante began to leave. She called out to her young friend, and emitted a whimper. She has grown fond of this hyena, believe it or not. And found a good friend in Asante. The queen could see the hyena stop in her tracks, and looked back at her. Asante turned and began to run back to Pride Rock.

Nala gasped in surprise. She couldn't believe Asante was coming back, but happy all the same. Asante's ears were lowered sadly, and she sighed softly as she finally came close to Nala.

"Nala...I'm sorry. I...You're honestly the only friend I have left. I'd be Simba's friend as well, but...no matters. What matters is that...I don't abandon my friends, and I'm not about to start. And besides! I don't mind looking after little Kiara, when I'm available of course." Said Asante.

Nala smiled warmly at the hyena. A lot has changed since she has become queen. Nala inched closer to the hyena, and nuzzled her snout, just content to have a true friend as her. Asante felt a bit uneasy about this, but relaxed her body, and nuzzled the queen in return. A few seconds later, Nala pulled away.

"No need to be sorry, Asante. I may be queen, but doesn't mean I know what to do all the time. I guess we all have lost our way lately...But I promise. For my people, that I will be a better queen." Nala said, taking a deep breath. Hoping she could do right by her people.

"I never doubted you as being a good queen. I think you're a wonderful queen. Beautiful and wise." Asante smiled warmly, a soft blush upon her maw, but she tilted her head for a few seconds, glad to see that Nala didn't notice anything.

"Thank you, Asante." Nala replied, while looking out the Pride Lands.

Moments later, Timon and Pumbaa came running, calling out to Simba. They were being frantic, and not making much sense, clamoring about how Kiara got out of their sight. Nala grumbled, looking towards the den. Simba told his two friends to keep an eye on Kiara again. There is one thing Nala knew. And that Asante was right. We are one. And so, as soon as Simba ran out of the den, Nala reminded him of that. And to never forget it. He smiled warmly, and then turned his attention to the meerkat and warthog. Nala thought it was best to join them, since Kiara was her daughter after all. Asante joined, walking behind the king and queen.

Simba and the others, were walking through the Pride Lands, looking for Kiara. Simba could hear her, talking to someone. It looked like Kovu. Older of course. He may have been older than Kiara, but slightly taller then her.

Simba didn't waste any time and jumped in front of Kovu, scaring the younger lion. Kovu and Kiara were playing, at least, were about to. Simba roared in front of the cub, and after that happened, Zira came out of nowhere. Coming in between Kovu and Simba.

"Zira." Simba said, with hate.

"Simba." Zira replied, half-heartedly.

Zira was about to pounce on Simba, but soon realized that he wasn't alone, so she stopped being in the attact position. Zira caught eye of Nala, Timon, Pumbaa and Asante. Asante looked on, seeing the conversation that was about to begin.

"Zira." Nala said, half-heartedly greeting the murderer of her cub.

Asante listened, sitting down, trying not to have hate cloud her judgement.

"Timon. Pumbaa. Great. Now that we all know each other. Get out of our Pride Lands!" Timon yelled to Zira, while he rested on Pumbaa's head.

Zira glared at the meerkat, and roared, giving a response after doing so. "Your Pride Lands? These lands belong to Scar"

Simba growled, and had Zira turn her attention back to him.

"I banished you from the Pride Lands. Now you and your young cub. Get out." Simba told Zira.

"Oh. Haven't you met my son, Kovu?" Zira asked, walking to the left of him. "He was hand-chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints, and become king." Zira added.

Simba growls at Kovu, and the younger lion begins to shake with fear.

"That's not a king. That's a fuzzy maraca." said Timon.

"Kovu was the last born, before you exiled us to the OutLands. Where we have little food, less water." Zira said to Simba.

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands." Retorted Simba.

"But the child does not!" Zira said right after Simba spoke. "However. If you need your pound of flesh..." She nudged Kovu closer to Simba. Asante nearly gasped to what Zira was suggesting.

Simba looked to Kovu, then Zira, he then began to turn to leave.

"Take him, and get out. We're finished here." Simba replied, while picking up Kiara by the scruff of her neck. Zira got a few inches closer to the king, but dared not any closer.

"Oh, no, Simba. We have only just begun." Said Zira, while snickering.

Nala growled at Zira. Asante knew this was just the beginning, of something that would change the Pride Lands, for better or worse, was unclear at the moment.

Zira then had Kovu get up, and the both of them walked back towards the Out Lands.

The Pride Landers then turned to walk back home. Asante went ahead with the others, and Simba stopped in his tracks, lowering Kiara to the grass. Nala didn't feel his presence, stopped walking, and looked back.

"Simba?" She called out, wondering if he would walk closer, but he motioned for her to continue walking, and that he'd talk with Kiara.

Nala smiled warmly. Deep down she knew that he would talk to their daughter about how all of them, were one. She turned, and walked near Asante.

Later that night, Simba and Kiara returned to Pride Rock, and Simba fell right asleep, it has been a trying day for him. Kiara nestled between her mother's paws.

"Mommy. I honestly wish that I could play with Kovu again. He seemed really nice." Said Kiara softly.

Nala's ears flattened against her head. She had no doubt that Kovu could be nice, but during the certain rift between the pride, there was nothing she could do if Zira or the others wouldn't listen to reason. Nala tried once, but Zira interrupted her, before she could continue.

"I'm sorry, my little Kiara. But Kovu's mom doesn't like us very much." Nala said. Saying this out loud, made Nala feel terrible, truly wondering how all of this came to be, and wondered if the rift could be fixed. At the moment, it seemed that both sides of one pride, had to keep out of each other's way.

Kiara fell asleep, resting against Nala's furry chest, nuzzling it once in her sleep. Nala smiled warmly, then looked outside, and taking a deep breath. Nala then whispered her son's name. A name she hasn't whispered for months.

"Kopa." Nala didn't whisper his name in great sorrow, but in happiness. Remembering the happy moments with her son. Sure she missed him greatly, but she would rather have him remembered, then forgotten.


	10. Chapter 9: Kiara's First Hunt

Chapter Nine: Kiara's first hunt

Two years have passed, and there was no confrontation between Zira or Simba's Pride. For two years, nothing. Kiara and Kovu grew, and became adults during that time. Asante also left the Pride Lands sometime, during those two years. She couldn't handle being in the place where she met Kopa. So, she left. Nala often missed Asante. Asante and Nala became good friends, and would always remain so. No matter the distance between them.

Today was a special day for Kiara. She was going to go on her very first hunt. This was always a rite of passage for a lioness. When a lioness must prove her self to the pride. Nala and Simba stood near the stepping stones, that led to the promontory and den of Pride Rock.

All the other lioness stood in two rows each, one on Nala's side, the other, on Simba's. Kiara stepped out of the den, and took a deep breath, was nervous. Being this her very first attempt on hunting prey. She began to walk down the stepping stones, and the other lioness whispered to each other, also wishing the princess the best of luck.

As Kiara got closer to her parents. Nala walked up to her daughter, and nuzzled Kiara's neck, purring. Kiara purred in return. Glad to have Nala as a mother. Nala could feel that Kiara was nervous.

"You'll do just fine." Said Nala, to reassure her daughter. Kiara looked to her mother, and smiles. Kiara turned to her father, walking to him.

"Daddy? You have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?" Asked Kiara, seriously wanting to do this on her own. To show that she can take care of her self, and prove to her pride that she can be of use to them, during a hunt.

Simba looked at Nala, almost as if he was looking for her, for an answer. She smiled lightly, raising her brows, knowing full well, what he should do, with out his queen telling him.

Simba purred, and smiled warmly at his daughter. "All right. I promise."

Kiara smiled happily, nuzzling her father, then she stopped, walking away from her parents, and she admired the Pride Lands, looking at it, with determination.

She looked back at her parents, with a happy smile, then back to the lands she grew up in. She ran, anxious and nervous, but very happy.

Nala smiled proudly as her daughter went to do her first hunt. Nala turned, and headed back into the den. Nala was very proud of Kiara. She sure has grown up to be a beautiful lioness, and had shown signs of being a great queen.

Kiara though, had a lot to prove, if she was to be a queen of the famous: Pride Rock. Nala decided to take a small nap, she had a few restless nights, and needed to rest. Being a queen isn't easy. She lowered her head, and closed her eyes. Glad to get a moments rest.

The nap was cut short. Nala woke to the sound of Simba shouting. Nala got up quickly, and ran outside. Fear gripped her heart, as she saw a large plume of smoke in the distance of the Pride Lands. She feared for Kiara's safety.

Zazu arrived, flying to them, saying that a rogue lion was carrying Kiara through a lake, and she seems to be unconcious. Nala and Simba did not waste any time, and followed Zazu.

It took minutes to finally reach Kiara's location. Simba and Nala saw Kiara weel, and standing on all fours, talking to the rogue.

"Kiara!" Simba called out, firmly.

Nala ran to Kiara, and nuzzled her. Simba roared at the rogue.

"Kiara, you're all right." Said Nala, purring.

Kiara quickly returned the nuzzle, but turned her attention to her father.

"Father, how could you break your promise?" Kiara said, feeling utterly betrayed and embarassed. Kiara lost her dignity as a lioness, because her father had Timon and Pumbaa secretly keep an eye on her. This was her first time, to prove her skills to her pride, but Simba ruined it for her.

"It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you. Not ever." Simba replied. The death of Kopa still stuck with Simba, the main reason he was overly protective.

Kiara frowned, wishing her father could just give her a chance. The rogue still remained, listening to the conversation.

"But I was doing just fine, even before Kovu..." Kiara began.

Simba and Nala thought the rogue looked familiar. It was Kovu.

"Kovu?" Simba said, looking to the rogue.

Simba growled, and roared at Kovu. Kovu took one step back, but stood his ground, and roared back, both of their ears pinned back.

Nala couldn't believe her mate's actions, and she tried to put him back in check, she said softly but firmly.

"Simba!"

"Hey! You! How dare you save the King's daughter?" Said Rafiki.

Nala, Simba, Kiara and Kovu see Rafiki, sitting on a small hill very close to them.

Simba then looked back at Kovu.

"You saved her? Why?" Simba began, not trusting Kovu at all.

Kovu stood tall, and took a deep breath.

"I humbly ask ask to join your pride." Said Kovu.

Simba walked to Kovu, and got right in his face.

"No! You were banished with the other Outsiders." Said Simba, a small growl at the end of his words.

Kovu moved backwards from Simba's aggressive approach. Then stopped, as Simba gave him some personal space.

"I have left the Outsiders. I'm a rogue. Judge me now for who I am. Or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" Said Kovu.

Simba growled in utter annoyance and anger. Trying to figure out what to do with Kovu. His trust with anyone outside the pride was clearly shaken.

"Simba, you owe him your daughter's life." Said Nala.

Zazu flew down, near Simba's paws.

"Yes Sire. Clearly we are in his debt. And royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case, you might want to make an exception." Said Zazu.

Simba turned his gaze toward Kovu.

"My father's law will prevail." Said Simba, while walking away from them all. "For now, I reserve judgement. We'll see who you really are." Simba concluded.

Nala and Kiara smiled, perhaps Simba would start letting go of the past, and no longer let it hold him down, clouding his mind. Zazu flew near Simba, and when no one was looking, he smirked at Nala and Kiara.

Nala, Simba, Kiara and Kovu walked back to Pride Rock. Both mother and daughter entered the den, Simba was walking slowly, hasn't even reached the den, Kovu was ahead. Kovu with almost reluctance, began to enter the den. Simba growled, and ran, cutting in front of Kovu. Simba bared his teeth, and this was a sign that he had to sleep outside. Simba then walked in the den.

Later that night, Simba had another nightmare about his father's death. He sighed, groaning, and got up slowly. Many things on his mind. Being a king wasn't so easy, as he once thought. He decided to get some air, hopefully to clear his head. He saw that Kiara wasn't in the den, and quickly ran to the entrance. Kovu wasn't sleeping outside. He sniffed the air, and followed their scent.

Simba ventured through the Pride Lands, and finally found them. Simba was on top of a hill, and they were on the bottom, but they didn't even notice him. Kiara nuzzled Kovu, and Simba sighed, he could see that she cared for Kovu.

Simba needed help, he looked to the night sky.

"Father. I am lost. Kovu's one of them. Scar's heir. How can I accept him?" Simba said, wanting the most help he could get. He clearly wanted to try and trust Kovu, but it's easier said than done.

"Simba?" Called Nala, her voice soft and gentle. Nala walked up to his side, and emitted a purr.

"I was seeking counsel from The Great Kings." Said Simba.

Nala noticed Kiara and Kovu on the bottom of the hill, and smiled a light smile, but looked to Simba.

"Did they help?" Asked Nala.

"Silent as stars. My father would never..." Simba began, but Nala nuzzled his neck and purred.

"Oh, my Simba. You want so much to walk the path expected of you. Perhaps Kovu does not." Nala said, licking his nose, then pointing her maw towards Kovu's location.

Simba looked at her, trying to say he had no idea he and Kiara were down there.

"I can see them down there, just as easily, as you can. Get to know him and see." Nala concluded.

After that, she gave his cheek another lick, and turned around, heading back to Pride Rock. Simba took Nala's words of advice, to heart. He then soon followed her back home.


	11. Chapter 10: One of Us (Part 1)

Chapter 10: One of Us, Part 1.

A few days have gone by, and during those days, Kiara and Kovu have gotten closer. The two of them felt a strong bond, and the end result, was them falling in love. Simba one morning wanted to talk to Kovu about the true story of Scar, since that was rarely told. Simba began to trust Kovu after all, and decided to give him a chance.

Nala and Kiara were awake, seeing Simba and Kovu leave Pride Rock. Kiara smiled, and sighed happily. Nala purred, glad to see Simba finally turning around. Kovu was not his mother, not Scar. Not at all. Kiara turned, and looked at her mother.

"Mom, I'm happy to see Daddy trying to get to know Kovu." Kiara said, happily. She has truly fallen for Kovu. She at first could not explain it, but it was love at first sight, for the both of them.

The Lioness Queen looked to her daughter. "I am happy to see him give Kovu a chance as well." Replied Nala.

During their conversation, Nala and Kiara got a surprise visit! A lion arrived, and declared him name as: Mheetu. This was in fact, the first time Nala every truly saw her younger brother.

"Mheetu!" Nala exclaimed happily, and ran to him, nuzzling his neck.

"Greetings, sister." he replied with a smile upon his maw.

Nala sat on her rump, and smiled warmly at her brother. She couldn't help but notice a few similarites he had to Tojo. Kiara soon after greeted her uncle.

"What brings you to The Pride Lands?" Nala asked, very glad to see him, and curious as to what he has seen, during his travels.

"Well I desired to return home. Besides my father was born and raised here." Said Mheetu.

Nala's ears flattened against her head. She was a little jealous that he knew more about his own father, then she did. In fact. Nala knew nothing about her father. But she cast aside the slight jealous feeling, and purred to her brother.

"Your father was a brave lion, Mheetu. He was my friend." Nala said.

Kiara looked to Mheetu, and then to Nala. She was curious as to what it was like during Scar's Reign. But the effects of it still lingered with the Pride Landers, and the Outlanders. Deep down, Kiara wish she could fix this in just one second. Sadly, it wouldn't be that easy. The rift has lasted for years.

Kiara left Mheetu and Nala's side, to look out the den. She must have been out on the promontory for some time, seeing that the sun was in a different location in the sky. Nala and Mheetu continued to converse, during this time.

Kiara could see something in the distance. She could see a warthog dragging a lion. Panic struck her as she realized it was Pumbaa, dragging Simba! Timon was right beside them. She gasped and turned to the den, calling out to her mother.

Kiara then ran to where her father was being dragged. She feared the worst. Kiara thought he could be dead. His fur was matted with blood, and one of his shoulders was dislocated. As it looked like anyway.

"Daddy, what happened!" Kiara asked, frantically. She noticed that Kovu wasn't around.

Simba looked up to Kiara, weakly, getting off Pumbaa's snout, and stood up the best be could, he then fixed his shoulder, it popped, and he gritted his teeth, from the pain, but it slowly eased away. "Kovu...Ambush..." He replied weakly.

Kiara's heart sank. Could it be true, that her father was in the right of not trusting him? Kiara frowned, heart broken, and whispered.

"No..." she whispered, believing her father for the first time about Kovu.

They took no time, in bringing Simba back to Pride Rock. Simba got some of his strength back, and decided to walk on his own. He couldn't show any weakness to his people, and to his Pride.

Simba was greeted by a very concerned Nala. He nuzzled her softly, assuring her, he would be ok. News of the ambush traveled insanely quick, and many animals of the Pride Lands, went to Pride Rock, to check up on their king. Simba stood on the promontory, and looked over his lands, trying to be strong in front of his people.

While they were on the way back to Pride Rock, Kiara dared not to believe it. Deep down, she knew Kovu wasn't an evil lion. She walked to her father.

"Daddy, it can't be true." Said Kiara, her first attempt to say he was still wrong about Kovu.

All the animals present, exclaimed and murmured, Kovu was approaching Pride Rock. They even pointed out, he had a scar across eye. This reminded them to much of their previous king.

"Why have you come back?" Simba asked, astounded that Kovu would return, after what happened.

Kovu did his best to ignore the animals comments, and felt terrible about what happened.

"Simba, I had nothing to do with..." Kovu began, sadness in his voice, but Simba cut him off.

"You don't belong here." Said Simba.

Kovu sighed, looking up at Simba still, a frown upon Kovu's maw.

"Please. I ask your forgiveness." Kovu pleaded.

Kiara walked closer to her father, going to try her best to help Kovu.

"Daddy, please. Listen to him." said Kiara.

Simba looked back at his daughter and hissed: "Silence!" Simba then returned his gaze toward Kovu.

"When you first came here, you asked for judgement. And I pass it now!" Simba said loudly, and firmly.

Kiara gasped, and almost began to sob, as if she was about to hyperventilate. She knew what was about to be said.

"Exile!" Simba said loudly.

"No!" Kiara exclaimed.

All the animals began to bellow, yip, and howl in positive response to Simba's decision. As Kovu sighed sadly, he turned, to leave the Pride Lands. During his leave, a few monkeys threw rocks at him. Ostriches pecked at him, and a few snakes hissed at him, as he left. They wouldn't do actual harm, but this was just their warning to for him, to never return.

"He is not one of us!" Yelled a giraffe.

Kovu was a great distance away from Pride Rock, by know, and the winds blew softly, it was ice cold, as if the Pride Lands emitted a depressed sigh. Rafiki witnessed the exile, and shook his head, sadly. For he knew the truth, just as Kiara did. Back at Pride Rock, Kiara was about to speak.

"Father, please reconsider." Kiara asked.

Simba turned and looked at his daughter.

"You will not go anywhere with out an escort from now on." Simba said firmly, droning out her pleas.

"No, that's not..." Kiara tried to speak, but was cut off by Simba. She couldn't believe he was unwilling to listen.

Simba turned fully, and had his full attention on his daughter.

"He used you, to get to me." Said Simba.

"No!" said Kiara, astounded he would say that. "He loves me, for me!"

Simba growled lightly. "Because you are my daughter! You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you, away from him." Simba said firmly.

Kiara gritted her teeth, kneading the hard surface of Pride Rock. Why was he being so difficult, and unwilling to listen?!

"You don't know him." Kiara said, holding back a sob.

Simba turned, walking to the edge of the promontory, looking down at his paws.

"I know he's following in Scar's paw prints. And I must follow in my Father's." Simba said, softly, feeling that this was the best thing to do for his daughter.

Kiara sighed heavily, and with a sob, replied: "You will never be Mufasa!"

Simba looked up, and was hurt by her words. He didn't expect her to say such a thing.

She turned and ran into the den, crying. Nala and the others frowned, and looked towards Kiara with great concern, trying to console her. She just ignored them, and slumped to the ground inside the den, feeling betrayed by her own father. Oh how she wanted Kovu there with her. Just him and her.

To Be Concluded...

Zira and her followers had made their first move on their plan to take over the Pride Lands. Kovu is exiled. And Kiara is to never leave Pride Rock. The rift between the divided pride is about to lead to war. Is it to late for the rift to be mended, or will The Circle of Life, be forever undone?


	12. Chapter 11: One Once Again (Part 2)

Chapter Eleven: One Once Again (Part Two)

Deep, yet soft rumbling could be heard in the distance, as if it was a lion emitting a purr that soon turned into a soft warning growl, but it would take a while before the coming storm would arrive. In the mean time, the sun beat down heavily on the Pride Lands, having an affect on animal's more than usual. But the heat was nothing too serious.

Simba stood on the promontory, looking up at the sky. Many things going through his mind. All the animals soon left after Kovu was exiled, and Simba was somewhat glad for this. He could relax his regal posture, and lowered his head.

Some strands of his mane fell in front of his eyes, and he sighed deeply. Conflicted about what he did, and wondering if it was the right or wrong thing. Ultimately, kept to his original decision, and raised his head.

This was an important part of being a King. Making choices based on what you may think is best for your people. Sometimes those choices are the wrong ones, and sometimes they are the right choices. To learn about the mistakes you made, and try to better your self, not as a king, but also a lion. This was a major factor in the Circle of Life.

Nala walked into the den, and Mheetu was resting, he has been on a long journey, and really needed sleep. Nala looked for Kiara, wanting to reassure her. Kovu's betrayal, tugged at Nala's heart. She truly thought that Kovu was a good lion, but the ambush on Simba, proved her wrong, or so she thought, and the others. Kiara on the other paw, refused to believe he had anything to do with the ambush.

Nala found Kiara in a deep part of the den, and her cheek fur was matted with tears. Kiara was so distraught, she fell asleep. The sleep however would not be a very long one. Nala frowned at the sleeping form of her daughter, and nuzzled the sleeping lioness's cheek.

The Lioness Queen lowered her body and rested against her daughter. Leaning against her lightly and she emitted a small purr. These were emotional times indeed. But Nala wanted to be that small spark of light, during such times. She did well at being such a light. And in the future, Kiara would later take such a trait from her mother.

Nala deep in her thoughts, lowered her head, and began to nap. Glad to be sleeping near her daughter. Nala had pleasant dreams. Dreams about her cub hood, playing with Simba, and the other cubs. This was of course before she found out she was betrothed to Simba, and before he was falsely declared dead by his Uncle. The both of them, had no real worries, just each other. Simba and Nala.

During Nala's slumber, Kiara woke up, and saw her mother, very close to her. Kiara smiled warmly at her mother. Kiara knew she couldn't stay. She wanted to find Kovu. Kiara saw light coming from a few inches above, on the cave wall. Some rocks were loose, and she parted the rocks, trying not to wake her mother.

Kiara squeezed through the exit she created, and ran off, in search of the lion she fell for. She felt truly alone with out him. She was quite the distance away from Pride Rock, and looked back. Her ears flattened against her head, and she teared up lightly.

It would be an hour after the sun set before anyone besides Nala, would realize Kiara left Pride Rock. Once Nala woke up, she had an idea on where her daughter may be. She did nothing about it, because she felt it was the best thing. She could not explain it, but she felt very sure about this. She had to have faith in her daughter. And she did, very much so.

The sun finally set, and a heavy rain storm has hit the Pride Lands. During the past hour, Simba had to be away, dealing with a dispute between a giraffe and wildebeest. Simba returned to Pride Rock, and entered the den. He shook his mane, and water lightly splashed the stone floor. He could hear Timon and Pumbaa literally fighting about something.

"What's going on here?!" Simba asked firmly, not once has he ever seen these two get like this.

Timon exclaimed in surprise, and Pumbaa stood on all fours, causing Timon to fly of his friend. The two friend's were beating around the bush as to the reason behind their fighting, until Timon gave a very obvious hint that a certain daughter was missing.

Simba gritted his teeth, and kneaded the stone floor, it hurt, but he was very upset with Kiara.

"Kiara's gone?!" Simba said loudly.

As soon as he said that, Zazu flew in the den, panting, and drenched with water. Nala joined them, and was wondering what was wrong with Zazu.

"Zazu, what is it?" Asked Nala.

"The Outsiders are one their way, they've declared war!" Zazu said with great worry.

Nala's heart sank. Kiara was out there, was it possible that she could be caught in the path of the ones who wish to create utter chaos. Has she made the wrong choice in doing nothing of knowing that she was out there, this whole time?

Simba ordered Nala to assemble the lioness, and she did so, with no hesitation. Timon and Pumbaa were taken by horrible surprise by what Zazu said.

Meanwhile in the Pride Lands

Kiara and Kovu reunited. The both of them very content to be in each other's presence again. Kovu placed his paw upon Kiara's.

"Let's run away together, and start a pride, all on our own." Kovu said softly.

Kiara moved away lightly, looking to him, seriously, yet softly. She couldn't let this pride continue this pointless feud.

"No, Kovu. If we run now, our pride could be divided forever..."

Kovu looked down, pondering on what she said. She was right, and she was the only one to truly know he was innocent, and the ambush on Simba, wasn't his fault. This was the very final attempt on reuniting this pride. Some one had to put their paw down, and make things right again. A zebra galloped toward them, and he skid to halt, panting from the contasnt running.

Kiara looked to him, and tilted her head.

"Pride Landers...OutLanders...Going...To War...Princess" Panted the zebra, out of breath. Kiara looked to Kovu with great worry. In the distance, Kiara and Kovu could see both Prides heading toward each other. With no questions asked, Kiara and Kovu ran toward the two prides.

Meanwhile on the Border of the Pride Lands.

Simba, Nala and their pride approached Zira and her followers. Thunder boomed. Lightning flashed, lighting the entire sky. Rain falling heavily on both prides. Vultures flew above them, knowing that not everyone would get out of this alive. Numerous animals nudged their families out of the way, not wanting to get seriously hurt in the war that was about to begin.

Simba's followers stopped in their tracks, as did Zira's. Zira and her followers were partially covered in mud, due to the heavy rain. They must of walked through a lake to get here.

"Zira...Go home." Simba highly suggest, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

Zira glared at him. Her eyes burned with passionate hatred for Simba, and the other Pride Landers.

"I am home." Zira replied, grinning evilly.

Thunder cracked in the sky, and lightning soon followed.

"Attack!" Zira yelled.

The war was about to begin. Simba and his followers began to advance, as did Zira's. First it was a slow trot, then it later turned to running. Claws unsheathed, sharp fangs bared. The divided pride collided with each other. Biting, snarling, blood shed. The Outsiders attacked the Pride Landers. Biting into their backs and thrusting their head back and forth, while holding on with their sharp fangs. Painful howls echoed, as the war was taking place near a gorge.

Vitani arrived to the scene, she has certainly grown. And was a fine huntress indeed. She bit into a Pride Lander's tail, and bit it right off, snarling, and gulped it down, smacking her lips. Vitani then climbed onto a medium sized rock formation, and looked down. Vitani noticed Nala, she just struck an OutLander across the maw.

"Where's your handsome son, Nala?" Vtani snarled, in a cruel joking manner.

Nala slowly turned her gaze toward the voice, and saw who it was.

"Vitani!" Nala hissed.

Vitani jumped off the rock formation, and violently wrestled with Nala. While they wrestled, Kiara and Kovu were getting closer, to try and prevent anymore blood from being shed. Simba slashed at an OutLander, and knocked her out cold. Zira was slowly approaching Simba, she laughed evilly.

"Simba...You're mine!" She growled, and made her move. She struck at his maw as he wans't looking, and he fell to the muddy ground. Blood dripped from his maw. She laughed up at the sky, as if she was glaring at the Great Kings, seeing how their descendant was easily cast aside. Mud water slowly dripped from Zira's furry chin.

All the fighting around Simba and Zira ceased, as they saw The Lion King on the ground. Total silence from them all. All that could be heard was soft thunder. Simba slowly got up, panting. Struggling to stay up, due to the ambush on him, hours before. But he would die, fighting for his land. He would not give up.

Simba and Zira began to walk in unison, but in circles. Neither one of them, letting each other out of their sight. Zira raised her paw, claws ready to deliver the final blow. Simba did the same. Sharp teeth bared, rain dripping from their furry bodies.

Before they could deliver such a blow, a roar was heard from two lions. It was Kiara and Kovu, they ran in front of both their parents. Kiara in front of Simba, and Kovu in front of Zira.

"Kovu. Move." Zira ordered her son.

"Stand aside." Simba told Kiara.

"Daddy, this has to stop." Kiara said firmly, looking to her father seriously, ears pinned back.

Kovu glared at his mother.

"You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way." Zira said to Kovu.

"You'll never hurt Kiara or Simba. Not while I'm here." Kovu said in response to her hurtful words, but he didn't let it show that it did so.

Zira growled in response to his words.

"Stay out of this." Simba said to Kiara.

Kiara looked to her father and shook her head, and walked a bit closer to him. Looking in his eyes softly, with no hint of anger. Only understanding.

"A wise king once told me: "We are one." I didn't understand him then. But now I do." Kiara purred happily to her father.

Simba looked to the Outsiders, they all were listening.

"But they..." Simba began, but was cut off by Kiara.

Kiara then turned her gaze toward the Outsiders and Pride Landers, to make a serious point.

"Them? Us? Look at them...They are us...They once were, a part of our Pride...What differences do you see?" Kiara asked softly. Hoping that her father and the others will finally move on from what happened in the past. Simba struggled briefly with what his daughter said, but he had to make a choice. The one he chose that was best for all of them, wasn't easy. It never was.

The storm passed, as Simba finally came into terms with what his daughter said. She was right. Sun light shone from out of the dark clouds, and unto Simba's face. He smiled warmly at his daughter. Nala walked toward them, and pondered as to why she didn't come to this conclusion as well. In fact, this was what Asante the female hyena was trying to teach them all along.

Sadly, they were too blind to see it. But now they are not so blind.

Zira rolled her eyes, and hissed.

"Vitani, now!" Said Zira, hoping her daughter will help her fight. The Outsiders knew Kiara was right as well.

Vitani slowly walked toward the Pride Landers side, and looked to Nala, with a frown upon her maw, and whispered to The Lioness Queen.

"I'm sorry." Vitani whispered ruefully. Nala nodded once, knowing what the apology was for. Vitani then turned her attention to Zira.

"No, Mother. Kiara's right...Enough." Vitani said.

Zira kneaded the ground, getting really irritated by all the change of hearts.

"If you will not fight, then you will die as well." Zira growled softly.

Zira's followers gasped and scoffed, they couldn't believe what Zira would do, just to hold on to something that has happened in the past. They shook their heads, and finally joined Simba's pride. Where they truly belonged.

"What? Where are you going?" She asked her followers.

Simba looked at Zira. Ultimately he and Nala were ready to forgive her, for the terrible things she did in the past, and hopefully she could forgive them, for what they did as well.

"Zira, it's time to put the past, behind us." Said Simba.

Zira glared at them all. She was now all alone.

"I'll never let it go. I've dreamed of nothing else...For years..." Zira replied, with a soft growl.

"Boy, does she need a new hobby..." Timon said, as a matter of fact. Nala wasn't aware that Timon and Pumbaa were around.

"This is for you, Scar." Said Zira, and she with great surprise, tackled Kiara. None of them saw this attack coming. Sure, they thought she would attack Simba. But Kiara?

Kiara and Zira wrestled. Zira had no time to cause any harm to Kiara, as the both of them rolled off te edge of the gorge. Nala, Simba, and the others gasped, going to the edge, watching with worry for the princess and Zira.

Nala looked ahead to her right. In the gorge, all the rain water must have been held back, from this dam, and it seems that the dam wouldn't hold much longer. Soon enough, Nala was right. The dam broke, and a huge wave of water, flooded the gorge. Kiara landed on a platform of rock, sticking out of the wall of the gorge, and Zira was holding on to dear life. With only her claws, keeping her from falling.

"Simba, the river!" Nala yelled. Simba did his best to crawl down to Kiara, to protect her from Zira. He couldn't see exactly what whas going on down there, since most of the wall, blocked his view.

Kiara reached down with her paw, trying to help Zira. Zira didn't see that way, and swiped at Kiara's paw. Zira slid even more so. Grunting, trying to get up, to safety.

"Zira...Come on...I'll help you." Kiara said, trying to save Zira from falling.

Zira looked up at Kiara. Help? After all that she has done, this young princess is willing to save her? Zira's train of thought was cut short, as her claws slipped, and she fell. Into the raging water. Zira didn't survive the fall. Kiara looked away, and her ears pinned against her head.

Kiara emitted a whimper, and looked up as Simba softly called her name. With Simba's help, Kiara reached the top with the others.

"Oh, Kiara, I'm glad you're all right." Nala said, nuzzling her daughter.

"I couldn't save Zira." Kiara said ruefully, Vitani and Kovu sighed. Sure Zira wasn't the best mother, but she was still their mother.

The raging river calmed down, as it traveled far from the Pride Lands. And the sun shown brightly on the Pride Lands.

Kiara and Kovu nuzzled each other, purring softly.

"Let's go home." Said Simba.

The lioness who were on Zira's side, approached Simba, smiling lightly, since in fact, they were still the same pride. Simba looked to them, and smiled warmly.

"All of us." Simba told them.

At long last. The pride was reunited. It took years, and many attempts. But finally. The Circle of Life was in perfect balance again. The entire pride still had a lot to talk about, and get things to back to how they were. But they would. Peacefully, and with no violence and blood shed. Sadly a few members of the pride died during the war. But in their honor, and for the rest of the Pride Lands, the pride put the past behind them, and moved on to a brighter future.

Nala and Simba climbed the promontory of Pride Rock, looking down at their land, smiling warmly. Kiara and Kovu followed right behind the king and queen. In order to celebrate the pride finally being reunited, Simba emitted a triumphant roar. Nala soon followed. The animals witnessing this, bellowed, howled and chirped, and many sounds followed.

Kiara and Kovu joined in the joyous roar. The wind began to blow, through Nala's fur, and through Simba's mane. A voice could be softly heard in the wind. It was Asante's voice. Nala knew that Asante must of passed away, but Asante's voice wasn't sad. Her voice was very happy indeed. Nala nuzzled the wind, glad to hear from her friend in some shape or form.

"We are one." Said the voice of Asante. And as soon as the wind came, it vanished.

Nala looked to her daughter a few seconds later. She was very proud of Kiara. For all this she has done, for her family, and her kindgom. Nala has been through many trials, and tribulations. Being a Queen and a Mother, wasn't easy. But it sure did look like she did well. Nala taught her daughter what she could, and in turn, Kiara taught them as well. We all go through a journey in the Circle of Life, and experience many things that later shape us into who we are in the future. The curtain falls on this part of this story. In truth, the Circle of Life will continue, and many generations will tell, of their ancestors, who triumphed over a long feud, and restored the Circle of Life.

THE END...


End file.
